Seeing Red
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Ten years after the destruction of Suna, Gaara is hunting his families killer. Until Naruto finds him in the forest taking him in. But what happens when Gaara finds out the killer is Naruto's father? NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Evil and Love

Seeing Red

Chapter One

A boy stared at the sky with misery. His eyes were red from the fallen tears of loneliness that had racked from his childhood. His lower lip quivered and his body sunk onto his knees with his gourd following him. The boy's short, wild dark blood locks fell softly into his pale face. His eyes were a light green with black insomniac rings circling around them. The young boy's body quivered with sadness. _W-Why? Why me? _He pleaded within his psyche. There was no around for miles. This notion upset the boy more.

The sand shifted circling around the boy as if to keep him safe from other things about him. It was a lonely existence. Thunder rang throughout the sky as if to cover up a loud noise. The wind passed against his skin like a feather. But through the rain clouds the sun kissed his pale skin gently as if a comfort to the red headed boy. The only thing the boy had ever wished for was a friend; someone who could understand them and love him for what he was. But he knew in his heart; that there could be never someone to be his friend.

The boy's name was Gaara. He was sixteen years old and had no to depend on; half the time not even himself.

**GET ME SOME BLOOD BOY!!**

Gaara clutched the side of his head with his pale arm on instinct and groaned out in pain. The sand – surrounding him – shifted in reaction reversing in the other direction. He then vaguely remembered the day that…his entire family was killed.

_A younger Gaara sat beside his mother holding her hand tightly. He whimpered loudly until his mom shushed him by hugging him against him. He heard the piecing murdering screams of his older sister's – Temari- and older brother's – Kankuro – from the door. Kunai knives were launched through door hitting them. Their deaths were quick and painless. Gaara whimpered even louder and tears spilt down his face. Gaara's mom looked down at him sadly. _

_ "Gaara…shush…"His mother quieted him down. He stared at her through burning tears. "It'll be okay…" _

_The wooden door swan open almost breaking the hinges and a man stepped in. Gaara couldn't tell what he appeared to be because it was too dark from where he sat. The man's body swerved around a little as if searching for something. Gaara's mother accidently bumped into the table they were under and the man's eyes narrowed sharply upon the table. He quickly pulled out a kunai knife and it shone in the light from the full moon outside the door. His mom clutched Gaara in her arms shielding him from the blade's path as it was launched. _

_The knife struck her spinal cord without ease. Her eyes left wide open with an astounded face. Blood was forced from her throat and it landed onto the floor separating her and Gaara. Gaara stared in horror and his mom's eyes fluttered shut and hit the ground with a thud revealing Gaara to the man. The little red headed boy trembled in fear and saw the dead bodies of his family laying on the floor all drowning in blood pools. Sand emerged from Gaara's gourd – that layoff to the side – it crept across the floor silently. _

"_Mom…"His eyes glanced off to his mom's bodies. "Temari…Kankuro." His light green eyes scanned over his sibling's rotting bodies. "…Father…" But his father's body was nowhere to be seen. _

_His fist tightened firmly and it trembled. The man flinched away at the sight of the sand and pulled out another knife holding it up close to his face. The full moon gave power to the young red head. He held up his fist and the sand slithered up the man's legs like a snake. The man gazed at him with bright sky blue eyes and he gasped like he was looking at a mirror. It struck him hard in the head and he clutched it. _

_**KILL HIM BOY!!**__ A creature screamed in his head directing him something. He bit down on his lip and the sand quickly slithered back down the man. _

_He stepped back in retreat staring at the young hurt boy. Gaara's light green eyes stared at nowhere in particular and the man stared down at him. The red head boy's eyes flooded over with tears it slid over his black rings that kept him from sleeping. The blond haired man stepped towards Gaara and the sand erupted like a volcano and bounded like a tiger in a cage. The sand whipped him hard in the stomach and the blond man began coughing up blood which soaked into the sand. Minutes later the man's body sprang out of the little shining particulars. _

"_I'm sorry…" The man apologized with a sad face. He disappeared within a yellow flash leaving the red headed boy alone. _

_Gaara trembled out of fear of the bodies of his family just laying there with pools of fresh blood. The sand crept around his feet as he looked down panting hard. It held the blood of the man now and he could begin his long search for the killer of his family. _

He winced at the reminiscence as if it caused him immense ache. His light green eyes burned for revenge as he thought up the description of the man; tall, blond hair and bright blue eyes; a serious and intent look. He looked to be in his mid thirties. If Gaara had to guess, he'd be in his forties by now and probably with a wife and child. That thought made a demented smirk; this was too good, he'd made that man feel what he felt ten years ago.

Rain dripped down from dark clouds and hit Gaara's forehead. His blood-created "Ai" tattoo – that Gaara made created after the man left – was where the drop fell. But the rain began to pour onto his wild blood locks and it felt cool against him since he'd been the desert gathering his strength over the years. He bit down on his lip and hid inside a tree stump for shelter.

**BLOOD! Get me BLOOD BOY! **The creature inside him shouted out an order. He clutched it pain as it laughed evilly at him. He groaned out in pain and the rain pounded against the tree stump.

Gaara bit down on his lip and began shivering from his ripped clothing. He leaned his head inside the stump and his eyes began to waver out of weariness of traveling for so long. _I…feel really tired. _He thought through the wariness. The creature laughed in his head and he gripped his head with his hands rushing them through his red hair. But he didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking lightly on the wet grass and the person gasped seeing Gaara hurting. The person rushed over to him and lightly touched Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara was launched out of his own little world and his heart beat raced as he looked up at the person. This person was a boy with short, wild blond hair and bright sky blue eyes staring gently at him. S-Someone reached out to him without fear. But he flinched away out of dread of the blond boy with his light green eyes widening. The frightened red head then saw three fox whiskers on each of this boy's cheeks. He smiled gently at Gaara even as he flinched away.

"Come on, it's alright." The boy attempted to reassure the red head and held his hand to him. The red head gulped and hesitantly – realizing that this blond boy could be pleasant – reached out his hand to the blond. Gaara held it and the blond boy heaved him up onto his feet slowly and the rain drenched the blond's locks. "Good. Now, what's you're name?"

"G-Gaara…"He stuttered nervously staring down at the ground. The sand shifted around him slowly feeling no threat against the blond. The boy nodded slowly – still holding his hand – walked Gaara towards a camp.

The blond boy – who Gaara noted to be nearly taller than him – turned to study him. The red head didn't mind it; maybe he…Gaara shook off the thought. This camp had a campfire and there were two other people sitting by the fire watching the burning embers. One was a girl with short pink hair and it bounced above her shoulders turned to stare anxiously at the blond – while Gaara hid behind him out of fear. She stood up and firmly folded her arms.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, here warned you not to wonder off." She said in an annoyed tone while shaking her head.

The man nearby her – had short, spiky silver hair and with one dark eye revealed – the other hidden behind a dark blue mask. He was older than the blond – er…Naruto and the pink haired girl – but not as tall as the blond. His one dark eye moved from this orange book that glowed in the fire light and stared at Naruto blankly.

"Naruto…who's you're friend?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a frown hidden under his mask. Naruto shuddered visibly and tightened the grip on Gaara's hand. Gaara was frightened and stayed behind the blond boy.

"He really…isn't comfortable with me telling you." Naruto stammered with a frown. Gaara whimpered from behind him. Kakashi stood up and walked towards the red head, but he cringed away in alarm. "Look, he trusts me. Let me work with him."

Kakashi sighed heavily and returned to his book. "Fine, Naruto report to me later." The blond nodded.

Sakura sat back down and crawled into her sleeping bag silently. Gaara sighed and felt Naruto's hand loosen over his hand. It was comforting – even though he wasn't sure if he could trust the blond boy. _He's okay…_Gaara thought with a blank face. _For now always…_

**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET ME BLOOD, BOY! **Gaara clutched his head in pain and cried out – Kakashi and pink haired girl noticing this. Naruto panicked as the red head slumped to his knees and Naruto trailed him down in order to soothe him.

The blond touched his arm and Gaara stared at him surprised. The sand didn't move at all; it was weird being touched by someone that was strange and the sand not reacting. He was no threat to him. But…those eyes…they were…

"Gaara, it's all right. I'm right here." Naruto smiled brightly and Gaara nodded. His face was blank and he yawned. Naruto chuckled lightly. "You tired?" He nodded acting mute.

Naruto offered the red haired boy his sleeping back and accepted it. He helped himself inside the bag and stared at the dirt ground for awhile letting his thoughts take over. _This kid…is nice and…a lot like that man…but he isn't. _He pondered over his thoughts. _But…I know that…he isn't…anything like him. _ He licked his lower lip and continued to stare at the dirt. The sand crept up along side him and he glared down at it in disapproval and it attached to his skin as a protection. He saw Naruto glance over at him just make sure he was all right.

"Naruto, I think you can tell me his name, now?" Kakashi-sensei asked quietly so Gaara couldn't hear, but though he could hear it perfectly. Naruto glanced at him and Gaara shut his eyes tightly to make it appear he was asleep.

"The only word he's told me was his name; Gaara." Kakashi's eye broadened a little, but no one could have seen it except for Gaara. Kakashi said, "I've heard reports on Gaara. He's been an orphan ever since he's been six and – from what we've received of information – he has the Shukaku trapped within him."

"Shukaku?" Naruto repeated. His eyes darted down onto the ground in sadness. "Is it…is it like the Kyuubi?" Gaara's light green ringed eyes widened. _Kyuubi? _

He heard Kakashi sigh heavily. "Yes, though – the Shukaku – has one tail while you're demon – the Kyuubi – has nine tails." Gaara darted over to the blond's back. _That explains…the whiskers. I guess. _

His eyes fluttered and shut easily. He fell right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil and Love

Seeing Red

Chapter Two

The wind swept through his blood red hair as well as the tree branches around him. Gaara clutched some of the sand that fell from his gourd as he tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. It was still night. _A younger Gaara walked up towards his father's bloodied up body. Kunai knives and other weapons stuck out of his body his head was drowning in a pool of his weapons. He wore a blue-white robe with his Kazekage hat – beaten to the ground severely. The tears spilt down Gaara's cheeks as he sunk to his knees. _Naruto approached the whimpering red head and saw the sweat forming from his brow down his pale face.

He ran quietly to the red head side's and touched his shoulder lightly. The sand shifted on the ground – unascertained by Naruto – but it retreated within seconds. The red boy was shaking horribly from his nightmare.

_The fires engulfed Sunagakure and Gaara watched in horror while clutching his maroon cloak around his body. At night the desert was cold and he was shivering. His eyes darted around searching for someone who could help him. There was no one around and he cried out for anyone to come. Suddenly, he grew into his sixteen year old self – with his clothes ragged and stained with blood of dead things. The tears still spilt down his pale face. The picture of the man that killed his family; he glared at the ground and rammed his fist into the ground. _

_His light green eyes – still stained with tears – gazed at the sky crazily. The sun reflected down at him and it blocked his eye sight. _

"_Gaara…" He looked up at the source of the voice. His face went paler than usual. _

Naruto began shaking violently the red head hard now out of panic and anxiety. It was scary for the blond to see his new friend frightened in a nightmare and it made him angry that he was facing it alone. He'd wondered why he'd found a young boy like Gaara alone in the woods. Where were his parents and siblings? But he were anything like Naruto, his parents weren't around for a long time. But Naruto really didn't know Gaara's secret.

"Naru-Naruto…?" He whimpered out to the blond. The blond stroked the blood locks on the boy's head lightly. Naruto then clutched Gaara and held him against him tightly as if shielding him from the rest of the world.

"_Gaara…" Naruto's voice drifted off into the air. He began approaching the red head slowly. The red head flinched back breathlessly and the tears spilt down his pale cheeks staring at the blond. _

"_Stay a-away from me." Gaara stammered with fear throughout his light green eyes. He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes hoping he's disappear. He could hear the screams of his sibling's being struck to death. The man launching the kunai knife at his mother's back. _

_His bitten lower lip trembled and it began to bled lightly. A tan hand caresses his pale – tear streaked – cheek softly and Naruto's thump wiped away the blood. Gaara's eyes fluttered open to stare remarkably at the blond boy and he was smiling thoughtfully at the red head. Naruto's tan fingers began to wipe away the tears falling from his eyelids. The wind blew through their wild hair and Gaara sniffled. _

"_Wh-why…do y-you care?" Gaara stuttered out the few words he knew to ask his question with the tears still flowing down his face. His vocabulary was as small as a six year olds. Naruto leaned in to his ear and Gaara could feel his breathing. _

"_Because…you and I…aren't so different, Gaara." His light green eyes fluttered then widened. Naruto leaned out from his ear and Gaara stared in horror at the blond. His bright blue eyes had changed to a baneful, yet seductive scarlet and his fox whiskers were bigger. _

_The blonde's fangs were revealed and he licked his lips leaning toward Gaara. His lips formed into a smirk. _Gaara's eyes snapped open with the sweat pouring down his colorless face. He stared up into the fretting azure eyes of Naruto and jumped away from the blond in dismay. Naruto was surprised and as he moved towards him the red head just kept flinching away in horror. _What's…wrong with him? _Naruto wondered still staring at the red head curiously. His entire body shaking from the blond.

"Gaara, its alright. Don't be frightened." Naruto attempted to persuade the red head and the sand shifted. _No! _Gaara thought and the sand halted in its tracks. Gaara slowly crawled back over to the blond. "Yeah, that's it. Come on."

Naruto reached out –with his hand – to the red head and Gaara clutched it tightly with his own hand. He helped Gaara up and the red head hid behind him shyly. Sakura and Kakashi were ready within minutes and they began walking back to home. It was then Gaara noticed that their headbands signaled them from being from Konohagakure. The same village that wiped out Sunagakure and killed everyone else except Gaara. _They might know something about that man. _He thought.

Naruto couldn't help, but observed his friend more closely. His black suit was ragged and half hid clothes were torn at his legs, arms, and shoulders with huge holes. Dried old blood stains were around his shoulders and – well what was left of – arm. He musta been through many fights to get that much blood on himself. Which begged the question; when was the last time he'd had a bath? Maybe days at least was the last time. He kinda wished he could've asked the red head how old he was and his vocabulary extends. Gaara appeared to be around sixteen.

They reached the green entrance gate into Konoha with a red-black symbol in the middle of it. People could be heard from outside the village and there were a group of people at the entrance waiting for someone. Three kids stood there and one was smoke. Gaara clutched the back of Naruto's shirt in shyness and hid his eyes. One of the kids glanced their way and called out Naruto's name. The dark haired boy with the smoke in his mouth.

"Oi, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei," The boy called out cheerfully. The tall blond haired girl waved at Sakura.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called back to him with a bright smile. He peered over his shoulder to Gaara who nodded with his permission. "Its okay. Their friendly. He's Shikamaru, the blond girl's Ino, and the other guy is Chouji." He introduced them to the red head, but not directly.

"You guys have a mission?" Sakura asked Ino. She nodded with smile. "Yep, Tsunade wants us to go and help out at a ghost town."

Shikamaru – being as smart as he is – spotted the red head easily and frowned at the blond. "Who's that?" Naruto exchanged a gaze with Gaara – who was attached to the blond's sleeve – who looked at Shikamaru.

He shook his head after a minute stubbornly. Naruto told the dark haired boy that he'd rather not say – Naruto knew why – he couldn't trust the Nara teen yet. It seemed he had gained the blond's so easily. Kakashi had told them they had to go to the Hokage tower. They all waved back to the three wishing them good luck too. There were merchants and tourists passing by the group all trying to catch the attention of many people. Then Gaara noticed people giving off looks aiming straight at Naruto and him – mostly at the blond. There were some mothers and fathers glaring at him with loathing.

But then Gaara heard someone murmur that made his eyes widened, "Monster." He spotted Naruto biting down on his shaking lower lip and he heard the blond growling under his breath. Gaara almost flinched away, but he didn't and touched his arm.

Naruto turned to him and shook his head. "I know. I probably shouldn't let that bother me."

They approached a tower and they climbed some stairs. After they exit the stairwell they entered a dark hallway with at least several wooden doors. Gaara heard a woman yelling from one door and they stood in front of the door. Naruto firmly knocked on the door and the woman yelled for them to come in and Naruto opened the door slowly. Kakashi and Sakura walked in first – Naruto and Gaara followed in from behind. _Oh boy! _Naruto thought in wonder.

The fifth Hokage has long light blond hair hanging on her back tied in two pigtails – but some locks were hanging in her face. She has golden cat-like eyes staring off at Naruto spotting Gaara from behind him. She was tall and pale. She has a violet diamond on her forehead – very noticeable. She appeared to be in her mid thirties – but from what the Shukaku whispered in his head – her charka was more powerful than a thirty year old woman.

"Naruto!" The Hokage yelled at him. He gave an annoyed look towards her. "Who is this boy?"

He stiffened and his eye looked at Gaara. "His name is Gaara, Granny Tsunade. I found him yesterday hiding in the tree stump and he hasn't spoken much to me." Her eyes widened slightly that only Kakashi and Sakura caught closely. Gaara glanced around the office.

He spotted an array of photos of men all staring seriously at anyone who could've come into the room. They were creepy looking as if they were ghosts staring down at him. The fourth portrait was a man with spiky blond hair and rough blue eyes, Gaara felt his entire world suddenly frozen. His fair emerald eyes turned to crazily and his body – that normally shook out of fear – stopped. The room grew suddenly quiet and Gaara pulled out a kunai knife out from his pocket. Naruto suddenly felt a huge presence and saw the kunai knife from the red head. The blond swiftly touched his wrist in order to prevent the red head from doing anything to hurt his friends.

His blue eyes glared down at him in disapproval. Gaara glared back at him biting down on his lip. Without warning, Gaara threw another kunai from his other hand at the photo. Sakura sprang up and gripped the boy's wrist tightly – he heard a crunch- and he cried out in pain. Naruto growled loudly his eyes flashing a red. "Sakura, let go of him!"

"He threw a kunai that could've hurt Tsunade-sama! He's an assassin." Sakura exclaimed frowning at the blond seriously. Her green eyes glaring into Gaara's.

"He wasn't aiming to hit Tsunade! He's my responsibility, its my fault." Naruto pleaded for the blame to be placed on him. Gaara gawked at him strangely. Why would he do that? Why would he take the blame? "Please, Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade folded her arms and sighed heavily at the blond's statement. "Naruto, you'll be watching Gaara for now on. Just make sure he isn't so armed, I'll allow him to stay with you. But," Her golden eyes locked with light green sternly. "I don't want anymore moves like that ever again. Got it?"

He nodded nervously and Sakura released his wrist. She dismissed the two demon containers without haste and wanted to talk more to Kakashi and Sakura. Once Naruto and Gaara were walking alone on the street, the blond stopped and turned to the red head gazing at him darkly. His blue eyes locked with pale olive eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto demanded with a stern frown. Gaara glared down at the ground and clenching his fist.

"I-I…" Gaara attempted to speak, but nothing came out. Naruto then realized that he couldn't talk very well and his eyebrows went up. "I-I…Naru-Naruto."

His eyes looked down sadly at the ground and then approached Gaara who kept trying to speak. Naruto then saw tears streaking down the boy's pale face as he stared down at the ground. The blond Kyuubi host whispered his name and the red head's head titled to his name. Gaara sniffed and clutched the blond's hand tightly in his own. He began mouthing, "I'm Sorry." It was hard for him.

"Its alright. I know it isn't your fault." Naruto replied with a small smile. Gaara nodded, but inside he blamed himself entirely. He tugged at the red head's hand. He looked up at him. "I'll you some new clothes when we get back home."

Gaara nodded and they walked to Naruto's house. When they did arrive, Naruto went searching through his clothes and found a new – non harmed – dark red jumpsuit. (It's the suit he wears in Shippuuden, DUH!) There was also a black belt that could strap his gourd with, better slip-on shoes to wear, and a slip on light gray vest. Once Gaara removed his rained shirt Naruto spotted all kinds of scars on his back and in his reflection on his chest; burnt marks, scratches from random creatures or other things, unhealed cuts that still bled a little. Naruto grabbed a wet towel and softly touched on of his wounds – Gaara flinched a little.

"Sorry, you need to let these heal Gaara. Or you'll be in more pain." Naruto told him smiling slightly. Gaara nodded with a blank face and allowed the blond to heal them – by pressing the Kyuubi's healing power into Gaara. Naruto's charka chilled Gaara. "How did you ever through so much pain, Gaara?"

His eyes darted down to the ground in sadness – it was as if Gaara himself was still searching for that answer. The wounds – such as the cuts – still needed time to heal, but Gaara could sense the blond was suffering from loss of charka. He was half through healing his chest, but then his eyes fluttered from exhaustion and halted. His red charka vanished and he nearly fell over, but Gaara caught him setting him on his bed. The red head put on the dark red suit and peered at Naruto. He was already up and clutching his head – Gaara recognized this – it was his demon talking to him. Naruto spotted him and smiled weakly.

"You'll sleep here tonight." Naruto informed him weakly. "I'll be on the couch." Gaara shook his head in protest. He gestured to himself first then pointed at Naruto then to the bed. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want to share the bed…together." Gaara nodded with a hopeful smile.

Naruto chuckled faintly. "I guess I can't argue with that smile." He laid down on the bed and tucked himself under the blankets. Gaara followed his example and they stared at each other in silence. Naruto smiled slowly closing his eyes.

"Sleep now, Gaara. We'll work on teaching you to speak more, okay?" Gaara nodded and closed his eyes tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Red

Seeing Red

Chapter Three

For the next six months, Naruto helped Gaara with his speech. It began with names of things or people; example he'd said Naruto first time straight, but it took some time for him to say Kakashi or even Sakura's name. Names of animals were easily for most of them for Gaara because he knew what they were. Then came verbs and pronouns and forming actual sentences. Within two months, Gaara was able to speak like a normal teenage boy, but often he'd still take to being shy towards everyone else. The red head surprised him many times by causing pranks on him and he also got into eating ramen like the blond.

Gaara even learned how to laugh. Naruto knew he'd found a good friend. Most people thought Gaara could've been the second Naruto and they even both received the same glares only used to be aiming towards the blond. The Shukaku and Kyuubi half the time didn't bother them anymore. Tsunade sent them on missions together because they worked so well together and to keep the village at peace with other nations. Gaara barely ever remembered himself wanting revenge for the Fourth Hokage, but he didn't even know the man's name anyway. Naruto kept him distracted from that.

Naruto had become Gaara's best friend. They'd get into little spars outside of Konoha and fought with sand and red charka. They developed a strong trust towards each other and a close bond that they could never be separated from one another. When one was upset, the other would comfort them. It was a week before Gaara's birthday that things began to change.

Gaara sat on top of the roof of Naruto's watching the sun set. He could think of many words to describe the sunset; Beautiful and amazing were first two that came to mind. His wild red hair blew through the warm comforting breeze and he closed his eyes feeling it. He heeded soft footsteps approaching him from behind. He felt the familiar charka presence of the blonde's demon's charka and he allowed him to sneak up upon him. Naruto touched his shoulders and Gaara lightly jumped up in a fake fright. The blond chuckled lightly.

"How'd you know it was me?" Naruto asked sitting right next to the red head. The red head threw him a cocky smile.

"I have my ways." He replied slyly. His voice was much sharper and had blankness towards anyone he was talking to. Gaara stared up at the sky – it was getting darker with stars popping up all over. He loved the stars.

"So, what are we doing to do for you're birthday? Hmm…" Naruto pondered on his question teasing him. Gaara knew were going with this. "Aw, yes. A clown and puppet animals would do the trick."

The red head hit the blond in the side playfully. He knew the blond demon carrier was kidding around. "But seriously, what are we gonna do for you're birthday?" The red head shrugged with honesty.

"I wish I knew Naru…but I haven't had a birthday since I was six…before then…" Gaara stammers with a blank, sad face. Naruto hated his friend retreating into sadness – it broke his heart. Naruto hugged the red head closely to the blond. "Sorry. I'm still trying to forget that stuff."

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun." A voice called up to them. Kakashi-sensei appeared behind them out of a cloud of smoke. His dark eye settling on both of them seriously. "We have a mission."

Naruto released Gaara and the red head stood up brushing off his clothes and dust slid off them. He folded his arms. "What's it about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tsunade wants us to go collect some artifacts left behind at Sunagakure. They were the Kazekage's belongs and we also realized that something else there too." Gaara's body twitched. _Our missions…back to_ _Suna…his home…no not more._ Naruto didn't catch this though. "We leave early tomorrow mourning. It just us." He flashed them his famous fake smile and disappeared.

Naruto stood up and the tense red head clutching his fist. He was also biting down on his lip – even the blond could sense that. His blue eyes stared at his friend's back. He approached the red head from behind and touches his shoulder lightly. But Gaara shook it off and stared darkly towards Suna. He could hear the screams of his family audibly in his head drowning out any other voice or sound. _My…mission…home…no! _Gaara thought shaking his head over and over again. He wanted to leave behind that past and leave a different live.

But…no. He couldn't leave behind that life anymore, like he'd done for six months. It made him stare darkly out to the night until Naruto began shaking his shoulders. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just thinkin'…about out mission that's all." Naruto nodded instantly realizing the red head was lying.

-

Naruto leaned against the gate out of Konoha observing his blood red headed friend. _What could he be thinking about? He was acting so weird last night after Kakashi-sensei left. _Naruto remembering last night his blue eyes staring at his back. Gaara was following a lovely blue-purple butterfly wearing a curious and innocently face and the butterfly landed on his pale finger. The blond demon container saw happiness in those pale green eyes, but couldn't help but wondered what was always in that red head's mind. He tried to crack it in there third month, but that failed. There had been other things Naruto had taught Gaara; especially how to fight.

He knew how to defend himself – mostly because the sand reacted to him being harmed. But Naruto taught him front, faraway attacks, and short range. It was then out of a puff of white smoke that Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of the blond. Naruto was normally caught off guard by his sensei's sudden appearance, but that time he'd been ready.

"Mourning you two!" Kakashi cried out cheerily. Gaara's attention was taken away from the butterfly to the elder ninja and he bowed his head.

"Mourning sensei," Gaara replied quietly avoiding Naruto's eye. Naruto's face grew blank and waved fretful at Kakashi.

His dark eyes glanced between the blond demon host and red head demon host through their silence and sighed heavily. "Alright you two. Let's go, we can get to Suna by tomorrow mourning."

_Or wants left of Suna. _Gaara snorted bitterly in his mind. _Your people destroyed my home. _ Both hosts nodded in agreement.

As they walked towards the border lines, Naruto noticed Gaara hiding behind them gazing sadly at the dirt and grass. _Why? Why are you so upset, Gaara? Why can't you tell me anything? I thought we developed a trust towards each other. _ Naruto wanted to ask him the red head. _Just tell me. _ Then they followed Kakashi jump through trees- with the exception of Gaara floating on a pile of sand with his arms folded wearing a blank expression. Naruto caught Gaara's eye at some point, but Gaara unlocked the gaze with a heavy sigh. Nobody talked the entire time – which surprised Kakashi.

By the time that it was nightfall, they'd arrived into the desert, where it grew colder. They determined to stay the night in a nearby cave. Kakashi had fallen asleep within minutes while Gaara rested his head on Naruto's shoulder – both wide awake. The blond decided to sever the discomfited stillness.

"Gaara?" His best friend jumped surprised. Gaara's eyes met the blond's. The Kyuubi holder snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

"Yes, Naruto?" Gaara replied slowly. His eyes darting away to gaze outside.

"I know something's wrong Gaara. It started last night after Kakashi-sensei left." The red head turned to raising his eyebrow at first and then displayed a fake smile. "What are you talking about, Naru? I'm fine."

Naruto couldn't accept that answer and shook his head with a frown. "Come on, Gaara." Naruto begged him with pleading eyes. "Be honest with me, please."

"'ruto," The red head sighed lowering his voice – while using a nickname he'd given the blond. "I'm okay, seriously." He still couldn't accept that. The demon carrier stood up and paced over to the mouth of the cave.

"Gaara," His voice whispered darkly. Gaara could feel the Kyuubi's influence start to take over Naruto and he gazed over in panic. His hand that lay on the door – the part that it clutched was crumbling into pieces. "You know I hate being lied to." That part was true.

The Shukaku holder sighed and his light green eyes gawked silently at the ground. Naruto could feel a relaxing breeze flow through his body, but wouldn't cease his anger and it didn't affect him in any way. Gaara stood up advancing to Naruto in silence and stood next to him – also staring outside too. _I remember this cave. _ Gaara thought. _I lived here for awhile. It was peaceful to live here. _ Then he glanced down at the tan hand of the blond's – it had the claws from the Kyuubi – he grew suddenly frightened for the blond. His pale hand intertwined with the blond's hand.

His claws dug into in the Shukaku host's wrist causing them to bleed onto Naruto's hands and under his fingernails. Gaara didn't feel any pain at first, but then when one claw hit a vein – he could feel more pain than ever and he groaned. Naruto then smelt blood and felt liquid drip down his hands – he gazed down and saw Gaara's wrist bleeding severely. His red eyes widen and they gazed into Gaara's pale emerald intriguingly. His hand let go and the blood stained both their hands. The blood kept streaming out of Gaara's wrist and he began to stagger on his feet.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why-?" Naruto stuttered with a sad pleading face. Gaara smiled weakly and his blood stopped flowing and the wound closed up slowly. "How'd you-?"

"When you first healed me…you're charka became infused with mine. So now, I can heal and…should be able to use sand." Gaara responded slowly his eyes smiling at the blond apologetically.

He nodded understanding. The storm outside died down just as the sun the sun rose. The two demon carriers had been up all night they blocked the sun rays with a wave of their hands. Gaara stepped more outside the cave and could smell smoke mixed together with rotting flesh. He looked to the ground and saw some dried blood among the sand. Naruto also saw this.

"What…? Is that-?" Naruto stuttered, but Gaara waved his hand at the blond and he frowned. "Blood? Yes, someone died here recently. But their bodies have already rotted into the sand."

"Very observant Gaara-kun, I wonder how you knew that." Kakashi-sensei pointed out gazing at the red head. He looked away in the direction of the ruins of Suna. _Home…_He acknowledged. "Come on, ya two. We'll be there in a second."

Naruto grasped Gaara's wrist and they ran to the wrecked entrance. Gaara vaguely remembered a wall standing between the desert and the village. Three blue birds flew around the area around the ruins of Sunagakure. _Birds? How's that possible? We haven't had birds live in Suna, especially since everyone's deaths. _His contemplation in understanding. _I was only survivor. _ Naruto glanced around in sadness at the fallen village.

"I wonder if anyone survived here." Naruto asked to no one in particular. Gaara wished he could answer that, but he couldn't. He stared blankly at the devastated streets that he once walked.

"Naruto, you go look for the artifacts on the left." Kakashi's voice called out from behind them causing the two demon hosts to jump. They nodded and Gaara paced off in the right before Kakashi's instruction came to him and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Gaara walked down the lonely street. It was now mid day with a soft wind breeze blew through his pale body. The clouds formed over the sky and it grew very cold in the – normally – humid sky. The red head stared dejectedly at the streets until he smelt smoldering corpses nearby and sighed deeply. Buildings around him were nearly destroyed or spilt in half with burn marks everywhere. It also smelt like more fires. Gaara glared at the burning embers in the middle of the streets. _The playground is around here. I remember going there all the time and playing with the other kids and they were really sweet to me. _ Gaara remembered with a gentle smile.

It was then he spotted the playground and there was a swing still together and it swung with no one sitting on it. Gaara reminisced himself swinging on that swing sometimes alone waiting for his friends in mourning. He walked over to the swing and sat on it. It was sad for him and his wild, dark red hair blew through the wind breeze. White little flakes fell onto Gaara's blood red head and he smiled because of it brought joy to his heart. There had never been snow in the years that Gaara lived in Suna and it felt weird. _I feel…happy. I wonder if…Naruto has noticed. _He stood up and glanced around. _I probably should report…_His train of thoughts was interrupted by a crunch. He glanced down at the snow covered ground and saw something.

It was a crushed photo of something. He raised his unseen eyebrow at it and picked it up. The photo had three people on it all smiling at him. One was…a younger version of Naruto. _Why would he be…? Why is this…? _There was also a woman with long red hair that was like Gaara's and she had sparkling, big brown eyes. She was holding a smiling Naruto in his arms. Then there was a…the man…Gaara's eyes began to shake and his was breathless. His fist tightened and bit down his lower lip which trembled. _Naruto…is related to him? W-Why?! _He screamed in his mind.

Crumpled to his knees, the red head could feel his anger burning in himself and not even endeavoring to fight back his tears. His best friend…was his worst enemy's son…and he could not deny it…even if he wanted to. Naruto was now his worst adversary. Gaara shoved the crumbled photo into his pocket standing up – wiping away his tears. _Now, I will finish my mission…by killing my…beloved person. I-I'm sorry, 'ruto." _Gaara thought torn between his life long mission and his best friend.

Then a demented smirk appeared on his – usual blank – face. The Shukaku now demanded for the blood of the Kyuubi host and Gaara could not deny his demon's desire. Instant thoughts of the blond caused his heart to quiver like a butterfly and he smiled tenderly. He wanted to feel the blond's warm lips on his own cold ones. There, snowflakes grew bigger and made his wild red hair wetter from the drying flakes falling.

"'ruto…" He whispered longingly imagining the blond. Then it formed into the fourth Hokage's face and his sweet face changed. It became dark and cold.

_I will charm him. He will fall easily. _Gaara surmised in his head with a frenzied leer. He chuckled lowly. _After all, he has the same feels towards you, Gaara. _


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Red

Seeing Red

Chapter Four

Naruto positioned in the old room. As he moved, the floor commenced to scrape loudly; it was the previous Kazekage tower. _Wow, I wonder what caused how this destruction. _The blond pondered with his eyes scanning everywhere. He'd found four bedrooms – all vacant and dusty – and there were piles of dust on the wooden floor. After awhile he realized that it was human remains already gone away. That caused the Kyuubi host to stare down at the piles in mourning. Then he spotted a light purple Suna headband near the ground and he picked it up staring at it. _Whoever wore this last…just became a shinobi. _

His eyes darted in between rooms searching for anything unusual – but one room came into particular direction of his eyes. Naruto gazed peculiarly into the room and stridden gradually inside. There was a small bed with dust dark red sheets and several pillows – a dresser drawer colored a dark brown and holding six drawers in it. Two old bookcase contains maybe sixteen books per shelf and was also unused in so long. The bed also neatly made and there was a dark brown teddy bear with huge round black eyes staring at the ceiling. Looming towards the teddy bear, Naruto slowly picked it up and held it against his chest.

"What happened here, little guy?" He asked miserably to the bear. It didn't respond and the blond exhaled with regret.

The blond rested on the dust covered bed – brushing some of the dust off to make room for himself. His blue eyes then gawked to the window in silence. Snowflakes – falling from the sky – softly beat against the window pane. Naruto then glanced around more spotting a couple photos over on the dresser top. There were six people – mostly young people – all together smiling brightly at the camera – like a family.

A woman and a man – the woman with short sandy blond hair and the man with dark brown hair – stood next to each other flashing smiles at the camera. Another man – perhaps the woman's twin brother considering they looked a like – stood next to a young red headed boy smiling happily with his eyes closed. The other two were the older siblings – the girl was the oldest with light blond hair tied in two pigtails and dark bluish-greenish eyes – the other was the middle child – he looked exactly like his father. They were so happy that Naruto couldn't help but grin in bliss.

But the blond host couldn't help, but think the little red head boy resembled Gaara in many ways. The little red head boy also held the teddy bear close to him. Then he glanced at another photo. It was just the little boy and his siblings. He had Gaara's light green eyes and dark rings around his eyes. He was so happy in that photo. _Gaara…you're family was…here._ Naruto thought in his mind slowly and he glanced around the room some more. His gazed returned to the photos. _I should of known about this. Oh, Gaara, why didn't you tell me? I would've understood. _He carefully stuffed the family photo in his pocket.

Thankfully Naruto had found all the artifacts and chose to linger a little while longer. _Where is he? He should be here soon. _Naruto wondered seriously.

"Naruto…?" Naruto's attention was turned to the red head as he entered the room. He could sense that there was something affecting the Shukaku host severely and he wanted to know. The red head was staggering towards the blond – as if limping. "Yes, what is it Gaara?"

His eyes darted all around the room and spotted the teddy bear and the photo of the sand siblings. Gaara grinned brightly and brushed his eyes – as if he was brushing away fond tears. "You found those…that means…"

The blond nodded with a vacant face. Naruto crawled from the edge of the bed and sat against the wall while setting the bear next to pillows. Gaara scrambled onto the bed and crawled closer to the blond.

"Yeah, my home, but…" Gaara halted only a few feet away from Naruto. His eyes staring into sparkling blue. "…then I met you and I… formed something…towards you. I'm not sure what to call it though…" He trailed of with his face turning red brightly.

Naruto understood instantly staring longingly into those lovely green eyes. He knew the Shukaku host was talking about; love. The blond scooted closer to the red head until Gaara could feel the Naruto's warm breath against his face.

"I know what you're talking about." Naruto whispered to the red head. He could the blond's every word on his face. His face went bright scarlet. "It's called love, Gaara." Naruto paused and touched the red head's "Ai" mark. "That's what this means on you're forehead."

Gaara gasped quietly and touched the blond's tan hand that rested on his forehead. It was warm comforting there at he leaned in to the blond out of pleasure and longing. Naruto was surprised that he nearly jumped from his friend's reaction and his open eyes stared at Gaara's closed ones in silence. To relax and taking in the moment, he shut his eyes and returned the act of affection – easily falling for the trap the conflicted red head was setting. But it was easy for the red head to get caught up in the moment – the blond released him and playfully shoved him onto the bed.

He followed obeying the blonde's movement and lay on his dusty – yet comfortable bed. The blond leaned with a sly grin and licked Gaara's lower lip and Gaara pressed his lips against the blonde's sweetly. The Shukaku then began yelling in his mind not to get so wrapped up and continue with his mission. This caused for him to grasp his head and let go. Naruto noticed this tension with the red head blinking rapidly. _The Shukaku talking to him? That hasn't happened in a long time. _Naruto mused over that thought. His eyes stared anxiously into the light green eyes. After a bit Gaara stopped groaning and released his head gently.

"It's okay; I'm fine 'ruto." Gaara said roughly answering Naruto's unsaid question. Naruto's stare became a wanting answers glare. Gaara hated seeing that look. "Please don't give me that look, Naruto."

"Then why don't you ever tell me anything?" Naruto pouted exposing his lower lip and folding his arms stubbornly. Gaara smiled lightly and chuckled at that face.

"What?"

"You're face like that makes you look adorable." Naruto smiled sheepishly in response with a red appearing near his whiskers.

"Oh…" Then Naruto's head tilted in response to something and scrambled off the red head quickly. This left the red head inquisitive about why he stopped suddenly.

Then Kakashi-sensei popped into the room holding a small sack filled to the top with the artifacts that they'd found. Gaara then realized and sat up bowing his head towards their sensei. Just because he was on a mission out to kill didn't meant he could give up as his manners to anyone else. _But, it probably would've been safe if I'd killed Naruto here. Kakashi would figure it out so easily and kill me too. _ Gaara summarized his plan. The Shukaku was even enjoying all these thoughts of dead people.

"Okay, we've found everything. Good work guys, even if it was a C mission." The last bit Kakashi muttered to himself. He then caught Gaara's eye. "Is something wrong, Gaara-kun?"

He shook his head and glanced more around his old room a little more. "No, I'm perfectly fine." But he ignored the fanciful snort from Naruto.

As they walked out of the house, Naruto suddenly stopped Gaara as they stepped out of the house. He grasped the red head's shoulders and pulled him aside so they could talk just to themselves. _So, he wants more, huh? _Gaara thought smirking in his head. But then the blond pulled out something he didn't expect the blond to get. His teddy bear and the family photo. His eyes slight widened at the sight of those items. Naruto looked away shamefully from the red head as he held them out towards him.

"I stole them…" The blond said slowly to the red head. "But I did it for a good cause Gaara! I did it so... you could remember you're family by."

Gaara stared from his belongs up to his friend in surprise. He was breathless and bit down on his lower lip in doubt. _H-He's actually giving them over to me. But I thought…_

_**Oh please!! You're honestly falling for this boy? He's trying to get close enough to kill you. **_

Gaara grunted quietly refusing to grab his head to push back his demon. The blond noticed this struggle and saw Gaara's normal pale skin change to a stranger pale; it appeared deathly. Gaara sighed heavily and wiped his forehead quickly. "Naruto, I want you to keep one of these. I'll…take the teddy bear. The photo should teach you something."

The blond cocked his head to the left as he handed the bear to Gaara inaudibly and stared into the eyes of everyone in the photo – mostly into Gaara's happy little face – then glancing back at him. _You seemed so happy then Gaara, but…_His thought paused as he observed the red head cradle the bear against him. _But even now…you look miserable …and lost. You had a family that really, really loved you. _ Naruto could barely even remember his family, he knew his father had died when he was six while his mom had died after childbirth complications. Many people said he resembled his father, but he had his mother's personality and choice of justus.

But when Naruto looked at Gaara's parents then back at him – they looked nothing alike. But, the mother and uncle shared the same pale skin as the young red head. Then his eyes ran over his older siblings. "What were their names?"

"My sister: Temari and my brother: Kankuro." Gaara said quietly as they walked a few feet behind their sensei. He smiled faintly at the thought of them. "They were always arguing with each other, but they stilled loved each other. Tem had just become a genin when that photo was taken."

Naruto nodded and wondered what it would've been like if he had a chance for siblings. But then again Naruto had thought Gaara as his older brother – at times – that knew better than him and more polite. Right now he couldn't help, but pity his friend – for all that he lost – but then Naruto received a gut feeling. That gut feeling was from the Kyuubi.

"**That Shukaku host…has ideas running through his head. He's planning something, boy. I'd watch out for him, Naruto…" **The demon warned his container. He could hear the fox's purring in his head. **"Falling for him…might get you, in trouble." **

He nodded in response without the red head noticing. But…then again, Gaara never had been so forward with his feelings before. Gaara quickly glanced over at the blond who was still studying the photo constantly. _It's a pity…that I must kill you…my dear Naruto. _Gaara thought deviously hiding a smirk.

-

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and Gaara followed him from behind. Right as he set down his gourd, Gaara shut the door and preformed some hand seals so no one could sneak in. His plan was going perfectly now; his train of thoughts were interrupted by Naruto kissing his neck gently. Thoughts of the blond entered his mind instead. Naruto let go gripping both of Gaara's hands and smiled slyly.

"We'll continue this in bed." It was then Naruto pulled the red head over to the bed. Gaara laid down first and Naruto climbed on top of him. Over the next hours, the two enjoyed themselves deeply.

The red head ran his pale fingers through Naruto's wild blond hair as Naruto began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Gaara just stared at him as he did that and once Naruto pulled off the shirt; Gaara unbuttoned the blond's jacket then shirt. Once the red head finished, the blonde began licking his lower lip and proceeded to lick his stomach. The red head moaned from the lust as the blonde's tongue moved up to his chest. The redhead got so caught up in the moment that he didn't feel the blond start to go for his zip. He slapped the blonde's hand away and touched his warm tan skin.

Then Gaara felt his weapon ready from his back pocket as the blond was kissing his lips. He pulled out the blade – unknown to Naruto – and clutching the knife to his neck. Naruto's eyes widened feeling the blade against his neck – in instant shock.

"Gaara…what are you-?" Gaara grasped the back of the Kyuubi host's head and forced him into a kiss to silence him. Naruto's eyes remained open in shock while Gaara's were shut. The Kyuubi was right. He let go.

"Goodbye, my dearest Naruto." With that the white blade slashed at Naruto's neck and he fell to the ground with a thud. There was distress flooded through those blue eyes and tears slowly formed. He began to tilted his head slowly with blood seeping out of his throat.

"What have you done, Gaara?" Naruto sputtered out through the blood and tears. Gaara felt himself tremble out of regret and gasping out for breath staring at the wounded blond.

"Avenging my family." He stated blankly. A smirk then curved onto his lips and chuckled darkly. Naruto's eyes broadened. _NO! The Shukaku's taking over him! _He realized.

The redhead put his shirt back on and staggered out of the room slowly while grasping his head. Sand began to creep around the redhead host as if it was becoming awaken and Gaara didn't realize it. Naruto attempted to call out to his friend, but he hacked up blood instead. He heard screams outside and minutes later someone came in. Naruto couldn't real tell right now because his eyes were becoming blurry.

"Naruto-kun! What happened-?" He didn't hear the rest of the question when he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Red

Seeing Red

Chapter Five

There was a sudden slam on the wooden desk that made it fall to pieces instantly - which caused Shizune to cringe in fright. Even her pet pig Ton-Ton was freaked out. It'd been the seventh time Tsunade would slam her desk this week and it finally gave in because of the news she just heard about from her assistant. This was why Shizune always hated to be the bringer of bad news to the Hokage. Tsunade's yellow eyes flashed in rage of this sudden earthshaking news.

"Damnit!" She exclaimed in anger not even giving any attention to the broken desk. "I warned that little punk not to crack anything again."

Shizune then continued her report moving a little bit away from her boss. "Gaara-kun is currently in the forest outside Konoha holding sister Sakura captive. Naruto-kun is in the hospital being treated a cut at his throat. It wasn't self-inflected though; we believe it was from Gaara."

Tsunade sat back in her chair folding her arms. She really now was angry. Then she asked if the ANBU were going to detain him and her assistant nodded in reply. She gazed outside the Hokage tower towards the forest; she could easily spot ANBU people moving faster to where Gaara held Sakura. Tsunade really didn't ask for this job and she couldn't tolerate foreign people assaulting her villagers. _Naruto…ugh…you were supposed to make sure he didn't cause trouble. _ The Hokage thought irritated beyond belief. But her face grew suddenly sad. _I really shouldn't have left you alone with the Shukaku holder…and the youngest son of the Kazekage. _

Tsunade had made a request earlier in the months for files of the Fourth Kazekage's last doings and the Fourth Hokage's as well. It took her months just to get everything she needed. She's learned the Fourth Kazekage had kidnapped and murdered seven Konoha jonins and two chunnins. Outraged by these actions, the Fourth Hokage sent out himself and other stronger mean and women to Suna to put a stop to these rulers' actions. But as the Fourth Hokage drew closer to Sunagakure, he learned something more dangerous, the Shukaku was sealed inside his younger son and he was training him to kill Minato's only son: Naruto.

This news stunned Tsunade afar conviction. So, her presumption was that; Minato wasn't arranging to massacre the entire village – with the exception of Gaara. The Fourth Kazekage created a monster out of his son, but Minato helped fuel Gaara by killing his whole family right in front of him. Those actions which lead to the events that Naruto found Gaara in the middle of the woods. _I would've thought being friends with Naruto would probably refrain himself from killing anything. But…he must've found out somehow. _ Tsunade thought over with a frown. _Shukaku must be planning to kill Sakura. That means if the demon is free then…_

"Yamato!" Tsunade shouted out causing Shizune to jump. A man opened the door with a nervous look on his face.

This man had short brown hair half away hidden behind a mask with a Konoha symbol on his forehead. His eyes flashed a dark brown and he appeared too been an ANBU agent at one point. He wore the tradition Konoha Shinobi clothing instead of ANBU clothing. He bore a striking resemblance with the First Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He asked raising his eyebrow curiously. His eyes lowered to the desk for a moment then back at Tsunade. _Oh, boy she looks mad. _

"You have the genetic powers of the First Hokage. Gaara has lost controlled of him and he's holding Sakura captive in the forest. I need you to go there and cesses the scene cautiously; push back the Shukaku and bring Gaara back here." Tsunade ordered him standing up from her seat. Yamato nodded and disappeared into a puff of smoke – the same exit and entrance of Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed heavily as he vanished. _Be careful. _

_-_

Yamato emerged near the edge of the forest and he heeded a frenzied amusement all around him. He had once stopped four tailed Kyuubi Naruto from killing Sakura after Orochimaru had caused to him to grow angry over the death of his father. Sakura's groans could be heard nearby. Yamato's dark brown eyes scanned and spotted her pinned to the tree by a huge sand hand kept her there. He jumped over to there easily. _Hmm…I wonder where Gaara-kun could've gone. I doubt he'd leave her just by herself. _ Yamato pondered over.

He heard sudden murderous screams from the ANBU men that were sent earlier by Shizune-san. Yamato had half a mind to go and help his fellow ANBU agents, but Sakura needed more help now. But Yamato preformed some hand seals and out of the earth from below and it shifted into a clone of Yamato. He commanded the clone to go watch Gaara and report if he was coming this way. The clone nodded breathlessly and jumped from tree to tree to find the redhead host.

"Sakura, wake up." Yamato muttered to her as she groaned again. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at her situation.

"Where's Gaara? What's going on Captain Yamato?" Her questions caused her to brake through the sand hand created by the Shukaku host. Yamato smiled slightly and shooed her off to tell Tsunade was okay. But she halted. "Where's Naruto, Captain Yamato?"

"He's…" Yamato was hesitant to say, but her eyes were glaring at him. He gave up. "…Gaara-kun cut his throat and he's in the hospital now. They saw he'll make it."

"God…no," Sakura breathed under her breath in disbelief. Naruto was her best friend, but she never could get close to Gaara though – because he was shy around everyone else – except for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. "I'll go tell Tsunade-sama then. Be careful, Captain."

He nodded and as she began to jump and vanished within seconds. He knew Sakura was afraid for Naruto now and it pained her to see him harmed by anyone. Yamato frowned and then heard a gurgled message from his clone.

"He's killed all of the ANBU agents that were sent; he smothered them in his sand coffins and they were helpless to fight. Gaara-kun has approached the near stage of Shukaku's transformation and he has completely forgotten mere human behavior. I doubt he'd even remember who Naruto-kun was anyway." The clone explained blankly while observing the half-transformed Gaara. "He's…crying. I don't know about what, but it seems he's feeling guilty about something."

'"NARUTO!"' The redhead cried out through the radio transmission. Yamato cringed visibly at the loud screams. _I think I figured it out by myself. _ He thought easily.

"Sir, he's heading you're way slowly. He appears to – maybe – calming down a little. But I'd find him still dangerous to approach and it would be easier just to talk him out of doing anything else." The clone continued with a serious face noticing the redhead teen move. He was feeling terrible about the incident between the two demon hosts.

Yamato hid in a tree quietly awaiting Gaara. It was minutes later he heard thunderous weeping forthcoming to Yamato. He bit down on his lower lip and smears some sweat off his forehead to terminate his restlessness. No one could blame him for being so nervous towards the half-transformed Gaara. The teenage boy's charka was strong, but Yamato knew Naruto's fourth tailed Kyuubi stated was much more influential than the Shukaku over Gaara.

Gaara grabbed his head trying to seize restraint over his own body and muttered Naruto's name over and over again. _I wonder why Gaara feels so guilty towards harming Naruto. I know they were great friends, but…_The man wondered with a frown across his face. The redhead then spun his head around to face Yamato – Gaara had blood dripping from his shoulder and nose. The Shukaku was growling from what part he had over, but Gaara was glaring monstrously at the first Hokage's clone.

"Gaara-kun, I need you to calm down." Yamato said attempting calm down the monster version of Gaara. He growled in response and grasped his head in pain. "Why did you attack Naruto-kun?"

His one light green eye glanced over at the man in silence. The First's clone perceived a stream of tears dripping down his pale cheek in sorrow. _He feels so terrible about what he did to Naruto-kun. Gaara-kun's never known what love was before…Naruto musta told him. _Yamato's eyes expanded faintly at a comprehended thought. _Or…he showed it toward Gaara. God…he loves Naruto. _ The half-transformed boy sobbed quietly now sitting against a tree. It was now Yamato's chance to turn Gaara back to human form.

"Gaara-kun, it's all right. Naruto is fine; he's in the hospital recovering from your assault. He's alive." Yamato told him serenely. Gaara wailed out more quietly and bit down on his lip.

"N-Naruto…he's a-alive…?" The half transformed redhead stuttered out his question. His eyes and expression grew softer – relaxed now. He wiped away his tears onto his ripped sleeve.

_He's letting his guard down! _Yamato shouted his mind. He extended his arm outward and his green charka flew rapidly wrapping around the redhead's torso. Gaara screamed out in pain as the charka squeezed – wood sprang up around him from the earth to surround him. The clouds began to thunder in the sky silently as Gaara's screams filled the air – even the village could hear his agonizing cries. The green charka infused into his body and began to pull back the Shukaku's subconscious out of Gaara's. The monstrous part began to vanish and replaced with human Gaara taking over the host's body. Once Shukaku finally vanished back into the redhead, he collapsed onto his knees and the earth escaped back into the dirt.

Yamato let go walking slowly and Gaara was unconfined by the charka string. The tears couldn't stop flowing down his cheeks as he hid his face into his hands to conceal his face. Biting down on his lips, Gaara sobbed now and Yamato halted in his tracks suddenly. He heard swift steps from behind him. _Shit! _Yamato cursed his mind as ANBU agents emerged next to the sobbing demon host – thrusting for his arms behind his back. Gaara gasped in shock glancing at all the agents that held him down and stared blankly at the ground as if he'd given up all hope.

"Captain Yamato," One ABNU catching Yamato's attention away from the hurt redhead. "Tsunade sent us to capture the Shukaku host and keep him away from Uzumaki Naruto. He's hostile and dangerous to him."

Gaara sniffled and trembled at this statement. His eyes were growing redder from crying so much about Naruto. _I-I'm so sorry…Naruto. _He apologized in his mind as if he was speaking to the blond host himself. The light green eyes stared off at the sky briefly seeing some kind of tranquility in the world. But he couldn't stand being away from Naruto right now – he needed to see him. Just as the ANBU were taking him somewhere that he probably didn't want to go, Gaara's voice halted them and surprised Yamato.

"L-Let me see him." Gaara requested quietly. His eyes staring at the ground though as if he was talking to the ground instead of them. One ANBU agent frowned at this and scoffed lightly under his breath.

"Sorry, Shukaku host. Hokage-sama won't allow you near the Kyuubi demon host."

"No," Yamato retorted for Gaara – which caused him to gape off to Yamato in revelation. No one else had ever defended Gaara – except Naruto of course – before in his life. The ANBU agents looked at him in silence. "Allow him to see Naruto. I think that'll calm him down a bit. After all," Yamato folded his arms roughly. "…we don't want to let him lose control of Shukaku again."

They were at first hesitant to answer then someone among the them agreed suspicious. Letting go of Gaara, the agents vanished in a flash – Yamato placed his hand onto Gaara's shoulder – the light green eyes met dark brown. _They might report me for this, but… I really don't care right now. _ Yamato thought it over silently. They walked out of the forest and it was nightfall now.

"Why…?" Yamato looked down at the depressed child. His eyes were gawking down at the ground not meeting anyone's eyes. "Why would you do this for me?"

"Well…I know the jinchuuriki grew up alone. They never really had any love or family. I also know Naruto has become quite close to you…and that you are in love with him." Yamato explained and Gaara gazed at him in astonishment. "He's the only thing you can call family now. I can understand why you tired to kill him – his father is indeed the Fourth Hokage – but there was a reason why you're village was killed."

"Please," Gaara sighed preventing him from speaking anymore with a wave of his hand. Yamato was surprised that he didn't want to hear about that. "…don't tell me. I've…put that all behind me."

-

Gaara entered the blond's hospital room quietly shutting the door behind him. Yamato had decided to stay outside the room to give Gaara and Naruto some privacy. There was an instant chill in the room that hit Gaara and he grasped his upper arms. For a hospital room, it was very cold in there. He saw Naruto lying on a hospital bed – sleeping not even acknowledging Gaara's sudden arrival – but Gaara sensed that he wasn't asleep of his own free will. _It's a sleep justu. I wonder why they performed this on him forcefully. _Gaara thought standing near the blond's bed. A lock of Naruto's hair was out of situated and Gaara brushed it tenderly out of his tan face. 

Finding a chair, he sat down in it next to Naruto's bed. He bit down on his lower lip soberly and wiped his eyes to avoid tears coming down again. "Naruto…I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I-I didn't really mean to, but the Shukaku took over after seeing the photo."

The blond's response was his chest slowly moving up and down. It caused him to shudder visibly and grasped onto his hand tightly. "I'm…not sure what they'll do to me after what I've done to you and Sakura. I came here to say good-bye to you and…"

He stood up leaning towards the blond and lightly kissed his lover's forehead. The heart monitor was pulsing better meaning he was gaining back his strength to live and Gaara left that unnoticed as he let go. Naruto's eye lids flickered rapidly on recognizing Gaara's touch easily and entwined Naruto's hand in his own. _Please, wake up, my dearest Naruto._

"I also love you very much, Naruto." Gaara stated quietly running his fingers through the wild blond locks. "I wish you could say that back to me. I know that you do." He began sobbing quietly while clutching the hand against his pale, cold cheek. "I love you so much."

In response, Naruto's heart pulsed quicker realizing that it was Gaara saying that instead of someone else. His eye lids halted flickering and slowly opened staring at Gaara – only him – and smiled weakly. A tear flowed down Gaara's cheek and Naruto wiped it away.

"Gaara…I love you too." Out of exhilaration and contentment, Gaara jumped onto Naruto and locked him into a longing kiss. Instead, of Shukaku controlling him to do that, Gaara did it of his own free will. Naruto returned it passionately lying back on the bed and Gaara ran his fingers through that wild hair.

Gaara moaned and Naruto licked his lower lip in pleasure. The two demon's unheeded of the door opening, but then Gaara let go and heard a gasp. Tsunade stood in the doorway and two ANBU agents were behind her glaring at the two demon carriers in shock. With a wave of her hand, the two agents grabbed Gaara and dragged him off the blond. Naruto sat up in protest.

"Let him go!" He shouted at the agents in objection. His arm enthralled one of the ANBU'S tightly wanting them to release Gaara; his eyes became those seductive scarlet of the Kyuubi. These caused the ANBU watch to recoil away from him in dread. "NOW!"

Tsunade growled lightly grabbing a hold of Gaara's upper arm. His pale emerald eyes grew frightened, disconnected and attempted to cringe away from the Hokage, but she kept a firm grip on him. Her yellow eyes peered into his pale green eyes with hatred and displeasure at him. Yamato and Naruto stared wildly at Tsunade; mostly Naruto with anger. It was hard seeing his love one being hurt like that. Tsunade sighed deeply at the redhead and let go of him causing him to hit against the bed. An ANBU swarmed him again grasping his arms again, forcing his hands behind his back in arresting form. Naruto growled and effort to attack the ANBU, but Yamato grabbed him by the arm in restraint and looking at him blankly.

"Naruto, enough please." Yamato whispered to him with his blank face staring at the ground. Naruto's red eyes trembled in shock.

The ANBU then slammed Gaara against the hospital wall hard, causing Naruto to growl from Yamato's grip. Tsunade glared sharply at the Kyuubi holder, but he disregarded with his own glare. She turned back to Gaara and approached him. "You're just like you're father. Killing is in your bloodstream and I won't deny that."

"W-What-?" Gaara stuttered blankly. His eyes darting over to Naruto and then back to Tsunade. "I didn't-!"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about! You killed our people like you're father did, Gaara." Tsunade exclaimed in fury. She paused to glance over at Naruto then back at Gaara. "In fact, you're father was planning to kill someone else when you were – well – this age that you are. The Fourth Kazekage was planning to use you to kill… Uzumaki Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6

Bleh! Schools gonna end soonyay!! Anyway, here this; Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Gaara be together, Gaara would appear more, Sakura would be less annoying and actually powerful, Sasuke would be nicer than he is, and I'd be in the series with Neji! Oh, well. Enjoy!

Seeing Red

Chapter Six

The room was in full stillness from the appalling news of the Fourth Kazekage's future plans. Everyone never knew of what the Kazekage had planned for Konoha if he had survived the raid of Suna. Naruto's eyes slowly reverted to beautiful sapphire again darting over to Gaara who was paralyzed against the wall. It was then Sakura walk into the room quietly handing over a file to Tsunade – who still stood in front of Gaara glaring at him – once she handed over the file Sakura looked over at Naruto.

He could read her expression easily. "I'm sorry, Naruto. He's the real bad thing here." He bit down on his lower lip once she turned her back to the door. Naruto's eyes flashed scarlet yet again, but in unconvinced.

"LAIR!" Naruto nearly yelled – it echoed in the room causing everyone to turn to him. Gaara gazed at his angry lover seeing that the Kyuubi too was growing forceful upon him. "Gaara would never try to kill me! He's not that kind of person."

"You really think you know Gaara, Naruto?" Naruto nodded added with a snarl to that. Tsunade laughed darkly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but as Gaara was growing up, he knew his mission was to kill the fourth Hokage's only son. It was said in his files that the fourth Kazekage killed many of our own villagers out of cold blood."

Naruto's eyes widened in revelation rotating his eyes over to the redhead – who stood nearly bound against the wall. Gaara's body was trembling visibly at the blond boy and he glanced at him. _Y-You knew? _His mind asked stammering his mind.

"I-I-I…that's impossible. I-I don't know about you're talking about." Gaara stammered blinking at Tsunade defensively. She grew angry at him and nearly punched him in the face. Instead, she slammed him hard in the face. Gaara's cheek turned red and whimpered. "I never…"

"Gaara, you're father did some terrible things to our village and he has paid for it with his death. But you need to pay," An ANBU man said slowly to the redhead. "Lady Tsunade, what do you want us to do with him?"

"Wait, he needs to hear the whole story." Tsunade answers and lowers her eyes only on Gaara – who stared over at Naruto.

_Minato Namikaze stood by his bright lit fire. The burning fury embers fascinated the fourth Hokage. His intense azure eyes staring down at the ground with his body leaned against a tree with his arms folded. His thoughts were burned with his son, Naruto – he was left in the village in the company of Jiraiya – his sensei – his son resembled him greatly. But if Minato regretted anything it was sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, after giving birth to Naruto, Kushina had died. His mission now was to raid Suna. _

_He didn't agree with it at first, but the fourth Kazekage had pushed him way too far now. He'd threatened Naruto and claimed he had a person who could kill his son without even talking. The Fourth Kazekage referred to his younger son; whom his wife had named Gaara. But his mission wasn't just to raid Suna and kill the Kazekage, it was also to retrieve Gaara too; to keep him safe. Minato had no clue what Gaara looked like or barely knew who he was; except that he housed the Shukaku demon. This action angered the Hokage deeply because he forced his wife to bear a child that he placed a demon in. _

_"Minato-sensei?" The Hokage turned to the voice. It was just Kakashi – one of his surviving pupils. He bore the Sharingan on the right side of his face and a black eye on the left. Kakashi Hatake was the son of the White Fang – who'd died a long time ago from suicide. _

_"Yes, Kakashi?" _

_"The men are ready to strike at Suna." Kakashi reported to his sensei. Minato nodded and blew out the campfire and followed Kakashi to his men. _

_There were at least seven men and three woman from the village – all Jonin – Kakashi was also a young jonin. He was a genius and that's why Minato brought him along for the raid. "Alright, Kakashi and I will search for Gaara and the Kazekage. The rest of you make sure the other Suna nin don't bother our mission. Kill them if you must." _

_They nodded in agreement and vanished in a black flash. Kakashi followed behind his sensei as soon as they separated from the rest of their group. Once they entered near the city, Minato spotted the dead corpses of Suna ninja lying face down in the sand. Kakashi's multi colored eyes widened at the sight as his sensei kneeled down next to the closeted dead body. There were multipliable stab wounds on this one ninja's body and he sniffed the body carefully. Poison. _

_"What killed all of them? Poison?" Kakashi questioned examining another body. _

_"Yes, they were killed by poisoned daggers. Made by the most lethal organization: The Akatsuki. This is the work of Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven mist swordsman, but I never heard of him using poison." Minato explained thoroughly his eyes darting between decaying bodies. "They've been dead for at least forty-eight hours. Akatsuki members stopped their attacks about…three hours ago." _

_"Could the Kazekage be dead already?" Kakashi asked. Even Minato couldn't answer that and shrugged his shoulders. Minato said, "Maybe. He'd probably protect his family first – especially Gaara."_

_They ran down the streets of Suna. It was burning down to the ground with the smell decaying bodies raised through the air. Kakashi covered his nose in dissatisfaction and groaned in disgust. Minato couldn't help not to blame his student about the smell neither; he was holding back a groan. Then Kakashi halted in front of a playground and glanced around with his Sharingan cautiously searching for Gaara. Minato waited for answer for his student, but Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. Minato sighed and gazed around. _

_"The Kazekage tower may hold answers. Come, Kakashi," The Hokage ordered gently to Kakashi. He nodded. _

_Unknown to Minato, a photo of himself, a young Naruto, and a smiling Kushina dropped onto the ground as he spend off. Minutes later, Kakashi then stiffened as he halted at the door to the Kazekage's mansion. Minato asked him what was wrong and heard quiet whimpering from inside the house. Minato kicked the door opened and accidentally launched a kunai inside – a kunai that was from his sleeve – it hit against a woman hiding under a table. Her body thudded against the wooden floor. There were two other bodies – a girl with a new Suna headband and a younger boy laying next to her. After the body of the woman fell, revealed a young redheaded boy with light green eyes surrounded by dark rings. _

_His body was shaky and he was filled with sadness. Kakashi – peering from behind him – saw the tears streaming down his face. Minato saw sand creep from a gourd behind the child. Minato gasped with a little expanded of his eyes at the sand. 'Sand?! It's the Shukaku's power that's housed inside the boy.' Minato thought astounded. _

_"Mom…" Minato followed the boy's eyes over to his mother body. "Temari…Kankuro." His light green eyes scanned over his sibling's rotting bodies. "…Father…" But his father's body was nowhere to be seen. _

_Kakashi spotted the sand creep over to his sensei and his sensei cringed away at the sight of the sand. It snaked up Minato's legs nearly surrounding him and the Hokage's eyes widened, but the boy gasped as if he knew the yellow flash of Konoha. He grasped his head and the sand slithered off him. But just as Minato stepped toward the boy to comfort him, but the sand whipped at him in the stomach as it bounded him like a tiger in a cage. He coughed up blood that quickly soaked into the sand and he sprang out of the sand and Kakashi ran to his side. _

_"I'm sorry…" Minato apologized with a sad face. He and Kakashi disappeared within a yellow flash leaving the red headed boy alone. _

"You're father murdered our people. So, Minato killed him after he and Kakashi left you alone. They meant to bring you to back to Konoha, but you fought back to stay away from them." Tsunade explained harshly. Her eyes remaining on Gaara this time. "You're punishment shall be severe; banishment from Konoha."

Naruto was quiet the entire time she told the story. His eyes were looking down in a depressed face as he was thinking deeply about hearing about his father's action before his death. Akatsuki had killed off most of the Suna ninja, but…his people killed off the rest of the ninja. After hearing Gaara's punishment, he gasped lightly and Gaara spotted a tear flowing down his cheek. Gaara bit down on his rickety lower lip and breathed a shaky sigh that almost resembled a quiet sob.

"F-Fine. If that's what you want, then fine." Gaara declared bravely not even gazing over at Naruto. His body stopped twitching and he stood up more bravely than usual. He couldn't help but hate the cursed village right now, but he couldn't hate everyone in it. "I'll take you're punishment. Just leave Naruto alone forever, he doesn't deserve any credit for my mistakes."

Naruto looked over at him astounded that his friend finally talked without any nervousness. He whispered solemnly, "Gaara…?"

Gaara looked over at him with a weak smile then turned back to Tsunade with a serious forlorn expression. He knew his fate was to be alone and to die alone now. The present Hokage waved her hand and began walking out of the room quietly; the ANBU holding Gaara captive began to pursue after her. As they were reaching the door, Gaara peered over his shoulder to Naruto and mouth something he couldn't quite catch and was taken out of the blond's sight.

"Gaara." Naruto whispered. He wiped away his tears but they crept down his whiskered cheeks once more. He turned his head to the captain. "Captain Yamato, is Gaara really gonna be-?"

"Yes, he is Naruto. Tsunade-sama is going to banish him from Konoha, but I don't know how long for though. It could be-."

"Forever? That's just great…" Naruto snorted bitterly.

-

Gaara was thrown onto the ground outside the hospital by the ANBU agents and his face was still bruised from Tsunade slapping him hard. His knuckles were covered in contusions and he could smell dried blood in his skin hairs. The redhead could hear people along the streets and heeded Tsunade's footsteps from behind him.

"Gaara, you will walk yourself out of Konoha." Tsunade commanded in her high voice. Gaara – without peering over his shoulder – staggered to his feet slowly gripping his shoulder for some reason. "GO!"

He began running down the streets and he could hear people saying things to him as he passed.

'_Deception'_

Gaara gazed down one street when he stopped to look for the exit out of Konoha. _I'm sorry…Naruto. I really am sorry. _He apologized secretly in his head. He bit down his lip and saw two men walking up the street. Women and children were scared off – they knew about the attack on Naruto and Sakura and deaths of ANBU.

'_Disgrace'_

He stared off at the sight of people surrounding the streets all around him. Gaara spotted some of the Konoha eleven members hiding among the crowd – practically familiar – Shikamaru Nara, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Sai, and Kiba. They were in shock that everyone was gazing at him darkly. _They care. I know that now. _He thought observing Naruto's friends. A woman then pointed over at Gaara; particularly his Ai tattoo.

_ 'Evil as plain as the scar on his face'_

He pictured Naruto now in his mind; his bright smile and beautiful blue eyes staring at the world like it was different anything else. The redhead demon host breathed rapidly touching his tattoo that was made of his own blood. His heart thumped heavily in his chest once he thought of Naruto. Naruto's friends tired to pry through the crowd to reach the stunned redhead that stood helplessly in the middle.

Gaara overheard Kiba say as they approached him, "What's going on here? Why is everyone doing this to him?"

"Hinata-sama! Get Naruto here." Neji ordered her and she nodded running off back to the hospital. Gaara and Neji trusted Hinata enough to find the blond and bring him.

'_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(He can't change his stripes!)'_

_They're right…_ Gaara thought blankly ignoring anything else in the world. He ignored Naruto's friends trying to loom him. _I swindled all of them. _ After these thoughts, the demon host began running toward the gate. Naruto's friends tailed him and he stopped when he heard Naruto's voice from behind, he didn't halt or anything.

"Gaara!" They all shouted together. He ignored them.

'_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(You know these Outsider types!)'_

_They're right…_ "GAARA!"

'_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_(See you later, agitator!)'_

_I never belong here. Naruto should've found me or even found me that day. I wish I was never born!_

'_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run' _

Gaara ran down the street while other people continued glaring at him as he passed by them. He could feel tears starting fall down his face. But he shook it off bravely. The Shukaku host never wanted to be known as a coward to anyone maybe except Naruto, cause he could trust him. He tripped over a red-green nearly flat ball and his chin crashed into the dust hard. Glancing back he saw Naruto and the others being held back by the crowd, his face was cracked from the fall – it was cracked because his body was protected by the sand shell.

'_Let him live_

_But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive'_

While Gaara struggled to reach his feet from the ground, someone from the crowd kicked him hard in the stomach. Naruto shouted out to him as they did that and the Suna Jinchuuriki coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva. He shuddered and he stared up at the sky.

**Kill them boy! **The Shukaku shouted within his mind. He clutched it while running his hands through his blood red hair.

'_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind'_

His body twitched violently and he attempted to reach his feet again. This time he made it when the sand blocked someone's fists from hitting his face. Gaara was growing nearer to the exit out of Konoha. He was to weak to create a sand pile to flying above the streets. _They're right. I'm not one of them. I'm…monster. _ He admitted with a sad face whipped across his face. Gaara thought back to his sister and brother. They were normal…and are dead now. _Temari…Kankuro…_

'_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us'_

His thoughts drifted over to his father then. The Kazekage had murdered innocent Konohagakure men and women Chunnins or even Jonins. Why did he kill them? How could Gaara had been so blind about that? His father never told his family about any murders of leaf ninja, but then again, he'd probably not tell them that. He gritted his teeth at one fact at Tsunade had told him; The Kazekage was training him to kill Naruto when he was the age he is now.

Gaara growled under his breath clenching his fists tightly into a ball. How could his father do something as terrible as that?! The Shukaku host loved the Kyuubi host deeply and if that'd happened Gaara probably would've still fallen in love with Naruto. _Father…_He bit down his lip and thought of that title for the man that raised him. _I have committed the sins that my father committed so many years ago. I killed people – Konoha people. _

"GAARA!"

'_He is not one of us'_

Naruto's voice echoed to Gaara and he turned to his lover's pleading voice. He could see the sadness in the blond's sparkling, cobalt eyes wanting him to come back to him. He saw the loneliness and detestation of love in those blue eyes – the same loneliness as Gaara once had before. Gaara gulped loudly and slowly turned away to face cloudy dark sky.

'_Deception_

_Disgrace'_

He continued running until he reached the exit – normally guarded by other Konoha nin – was empty and quiet. He turned back around and saw Tsunade standing from her terrace with her arms folded across her chest. Her face was serious and contained no other emotion. Gaara's face shaped to the emotionless expression he had when he first came to Konoha. The Suna jinchuuriki ignored the sounds of Naruto and the others screaming at him and walked away. He left behind Konoha right as he stepped out of the village and he slowly vanished into little sand particulars as he turned to look at Naruto.

'_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Oohh...'_

Naruto collapsed to his knees and buried his face into his hands sobbing loudly as the other villager's walked away. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, and Rock Lee stood motionless beside the blond staring at nothing. Naruto cried out in sadness echoing throughout the village, "GAARA!"


End file.
